


Another Chance

by MagicalLiebe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dawn of the Future (Final Fantasy XV), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalLiebe/pseuds/MagicalLiebe
Summary: Noctis and Lunafreya are enjoying a leisurely walk through the newly rebuilt streets of Altissia when they spot someone they thought long dead.Takes place 6 or 7 years after the end of Final Fantasy XV: Dawn of the Future.Possible spoilers maybe?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Final Fantasy XV: Dawn of the Future and it's amazing. 
> 
> I'm glad that Ardyn got his peace, but sad that he never got to try life again. So this is just something I quickly made to fix that.
> 
> No beta or whatever. Just quickly wrote this after finishing the book.

They saw a familiar flash of red, almost burgundy.

Noctis and Lunafreya froze and the smiles fell from their faces. They turned to each other.

They ran without hesitation. They followed the flashes of hair and a smile like a beacon through the crowds, through the streets and over bridges of the newly reconstructed Altissia. Their hearts raced, anxious of losing their target. 

Noctis grunted and sank to one knee. 

Lunafreya turned back. 

Noctis shook his head. “Go! I’ll… catch up.”

She nodded and left.

Noctis rubbed his knee, and then stood, fighting against the pain. He searched, remembering which way Lunafreya had gone, and then picked a nearby alleyway. He favoured his knee but pushed himself, jogging down the alleys until he was able to cut him off.

The child skidded to a halt. He seemed like any other kid in Altissia, except for his hair, which was tied in a ponytail with long strands framing his face. It was the same style Noctis had seen in the Crystal, the same that Lunafreya had seen through Aera. The face was much younger, but the eyes were still the same.

The boy smiled as he caught his breath.

“Ardyn… what are you doing here?” Noctis panted.

“Hello little prince, or should I say king?” Ardyn smiled. It was strange, seeing this younger version of him.

Lunafreya was not far behind, surprisingly fast for her age and the heels she wore.

Also winded, she asked, “Did we… fail Aera? Did we not… bring you peace?”

_I_ _beg of you. Deliver him from his long years of anguish._

Ardyn grinned. No maliciousness, no black ink, no golden eyes. “Oh you did. There I was finally ridding myself of a nasty little blight, with my brother and the kings of all people, and then nothing for five minutes. Then suddenly, I wake up, a mere babe again.”

Noctis and Lunafreya could imagine him screaming bloody murder in his new mother’s arms at being torn from his eternal sleep.

“I was furious at first, but then… well.” He smiled warmly. 

Noctis almost stepped back in shock. It was an expression he’d never seen on Ardyn, except maybe when he had gone through all of the memories of Eos while in the Crystal.

A little bit of suspicion found its way into Ardyn’s eyes.

“This is my second chance at life,” he continued, “without that bastard draconian, or the scourge. Will you let me take it, Noct?”

Noctis paused.

_Don’t get me wrong. I’ll never forget the things you did to my friends or the agony you caused Luna. I can’t forgive you or let go of my hatred. But I want all the lives on this star to be saved, and you are one part of this world._

He looked at Lunafreya, who smiled.

Noctis looked back at his old enemy. He smirked. “Of course, Ardyn. Just uh, keep out of trouble.”

Ardyn laughed. “Little old me? Trouble?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a soft spot for Ardyn. <3
> 
> Seriously, go read the book! 
> 
> Especially if you didn't like the ending of FFXV, or the alt ending that Episode Ignis gave us. With the new ending it feels more like a FF game, I think.


End file.
